


Carnival

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, carnivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil take Daisy to the Carnival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival

Clint and Phil were on downtime after doing back to back missions for a month. Plus Daisy had not spent much time with them due to her school and their mission. 

So they had decided to spend the day as a family. There was a Carnival in town and Daisy wanted to go.

They had paid for their tickets and were inside. 

Daisy said, "Daddy, can I have cotton candy?"

Phil said, "Why not."

Phil knew the sugar would be expended during the day and Daisy would require energy. 

Clint paid for the cotton candy and asked, "Which ride do you want to go to first?"

Daisy said, "Tea cups."

So they went to that ride and akl three of them sat in the cup that then stsrted swirling. After that they went to the merry go round. 

After visiting the haunted house the family took a break to have lunch.

Clint said, "We'll play some games after this, Ok?"

Daisy nodded.

After lunch, they headed to the stall where Clint won a lot of prizes. Phil knew that Clintknew the games were rigged, but he managed to beat them anyway. 

After winning some prizes, Daisy said, "I want to ride the Ferris Wheel."

Clint nodded.

Phil said, "I'll sit this one out and keep an eye on the prizes."

Daisy and Clint waved at him from the top of the Ferris Wheel. Phil waved back.

It was evening when they left. Daisy was tired so Clint took her on his back. Phil held on to the toys and prizes they had won.

Clint said, "Today was good. We needed the break."

Phil nodded, "Daisy enjoyed as well."

They looked at their daughter who had dozed off. She was tired. She snuggled in to her newly acquired soft toys.

Clint and Phil shared a smile as they drove home.


End file.
